


Kiss of Heaven

by UpsideAround



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideAround/pseuds/UpsideAround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has a plan. </p>
<p>He's going to go to Orlando, Florida and propose to Kevin during their day at Disney.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Kevin can't seem to slow down enough for Connor to actually pop the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post](https://twitter.com/weddingcatcher/status/751175001957625856)
> 
> My disney world is not entirely accurate, I've based it off of my experiences in other amusement parks, what I've looked up online, as well as what my friends have told me.

Connor had a perfect plan. 

He was going to take Kevin to Disney World and propose once they got a silent moment alone. He was going to pull the ring out of his back pocket and pop the case open while telling Kevin everything he loved about him and the future he wanted to walk into together.

He had a perfect plan, but unfortunately Kevin was  _ not following the plan. _

Here they were, in Orlando, Kevin’s sparkling paradise, and the one thing that Connor did not account for was Kevin being so hyped up about it that he couldn’t sit down for one moment. 

He sprinted for the first ride he saw. The second his feet touched the ground afterwards, he was off to find another. Even while in line, he bounced on his toes slightly, vibrating with excitement. 

Kevin went through the Haunted Mansion rather quickly. Connor liked to think it was because he wanted to get out so that they could do something together (Connor stayed out of any haunted houses) but it was more likely that Kevin was just excited.

Connor pressed his hand to his back pocket, double checking that he still had the ring after they stepped off of Mad Tea Party. 

“Oh my gosh, Con,” Kevin said, pointing ahead, “I can get my picture done! Wouldn’t that be great? Do you think they’d draw me with Mickey ears?” He bounced on his toes. “We could hang it in our room!”

Connor laughed. “Only you would want to hang a drawing of yourself in our room.”

Kevin sighed. “Okay, fine,” he said, rolling his eyes away from Connor.

Connor sighed, grinning. “Hush, you drama queen. Go get yourself drawn.”

And when Kevin leaped into the line, Connor was struck with the best idea he’d had all day. 

“Hey, Kev, hold our spot in the line, I’ve got to go find a restroom,” he said, handing Kevin his bag of plush toy prizes from one of the games from earlier. 

Kevin nodded and Connor slipped away into the crowd. As soon as he lost sight of the stand he ducked down and pulled a pen and paper out of his pocket. 

He quickly scrawled down some instructions and folded the paper between his fingers. His other hand went to his back pocket, reassuring himself that he still had the ring.

_ Oh my god, I'm really doing this. _

His heart jumped in his chest and he forced himself to stand upright and take a tense breath. He painted a grin, breathed again, and began his march back to the drawing stand.

“Con!” Kevin said, grinning as Connor approached him. “It was my turn, but you had the money, so I couldn't get started.”

“Oh!” Connor pulled out his wallet and thumbed out a ten dollar bill. He folded it in half, slipping his instructions inside and handed it to the man who would be doing the drawing. “Sorry, uh—”

“Mafala,” the man said.

“Mafala!” Connor waved forward. “You wanna sit down, Kev?” He said frantically as the man unfolded his money and Kevin looked on curiously.

Kevin practically leaped into the chair. “Great, now what are we doing? Should I sit face-on?” He turned to the left. “Or maybe a profile view?” He turned back forward. “No, I think this is good. Unless I looked better from the side?”

“Well,” Mafala said, picking up his artist's pencil, “I've got something in mind.” He lifted up Connor's note behind the canvas, where Kevin couldn't see. He locked eyes with Connor and raised his eyebrow. “Is that okay?”

Connor grinned and nodded slightly at him. 

“Sounds incredible! I fully trust you.” Kevin shifted in his seat. “Actually, I don't, Connor will you watch him and make sure he captures my spirit properly?” 

Connor laughed. “Of course Kevin,” he said, bracing himself against the back of Mafala’s chair. He noticed Mafala fold the paper back up and nodding back at him. 

Connor was surprised. The whole day, Kevin had been jumping from activity to activity, never sitting still for a moment. But here, Connor could see him breathing slowly, letting the artist do his work.

A soft breeze blew by and rustled in Kevin’s hair. Connor felt his heart bend in his chest. He suddenly felt a warm feeling of  _ right _ run through his body. He felt as if the heavens had bent down and kissed this moment. He sighed.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Kevin asked, almost rolling his eyes.

“I just really love you,” Connor said, his voice colored with tones of pink and red.

“Aw, I love you too babe,” Kevin said, trying to keep his face from grinning. “It's why I'm getting this picture for our room.”

Connor smiled gently and ducked his head down.

“How's the drawing coming?” Kevin asked. 

Connor let his gaze travel to the canvas, where Mafala had just finished drawing the tops of the Mickey Mouse ears and was now beginning to write a few words in large letters above it. 

Connor felt his throat close and he was suddenly grateful he didn't do this aloud. 

“It looks great,” he managed. His hand went to his back pocket.

“Would you like to see it?” Mafala asked.

“Oh! Yes please! I hope everything turned—” Kevin’s words died mid-sentence as Mafala turned the canvas over to reveal a drawing of Kevin in Mickey ears with the words  _ will you marry me?  _ written across the top. 

Connor took a step forward and held the small velvet box in front of him. His hands, surprisingly, held steady in the midst of his racing heart.

“Oh my—Connor is this for real?” Kevin said, standing up and taking a small step back. 

Connor smiled for a moment and popped the box open. “It's yours if you want it. I'd offer you my heart as well but I'm afraid you've already got that.”

Kevin pressed his hands into his cheeks. “That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard.”

Connor’s heart dropped. 

“Of course I'll marry you!” Kevin exclaimed, taking the ring from the box and slipping it on his finger. “Oh my god, it fits perfectly!” he said, holding his hand up and wiggling his fingers.

“Of course it does,” Connor said, grinning in relief and wrapping his arms around Kevin’s neck. Kevin crashed their lips together, burying his hand in Connor’s hair and rubbing the back of his neck. Connor felt his knees go weak, the only thing he could think was  _ he said yes, he said yes, yes, yes, yes. _

Connor sighed contentedly, breaking off the kiss. “We’re getting married, Kev,” he murmured.

“I know,” Kevin breathed back. He pulled away and lifted up his ring hand. “Hey everybody! We’re getting married!”

The people nearby cheered and clapped. Connor planted another kiss to Kevin’s lips while he was looking out at the crowd of people and the rest of the Disney park in awe.

Kevin grabbed the drawing from Mafala’s hands. “Thank you, sir!” 

Mafala coughed. “I was promised a five dollar tip if he said yes.” 

“Oh! Yes!” Connor said, pulling a bill out of his wallet. “Thank you.”

Kevin looker between them. “When did you plan this?” 

“We didn't,” Mafala said. “When he paid, he slipped me a note asking me to write that across the top of the drawing. Said he'd pay extra if you said yes.”

Connor shrugged helplessly. “I meant to ask you during a lull of the day, but you were so excited I never got the chance.”

“It all worked out well,” Kevin said, lacing his fingers with Connor's. 

“It did, didn’t it?” Connor said, picking up the ridiculous bag of Kevin’s prize toys before straightening up and leaning back into Kevin.

They walked off, Kevin holding Connor with one hand and his drawing in the other. Connor squeezed Kevin’s hand.

Or they  _ were _ walking off together, before Kevin shouted “Let's go ride the Space Mountain again!” and took off, pulling Connor with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://upsidearound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
